Forgot About Forgetting You
by Captivated Heart
Summary: Lucy and Amy both deal with the aftermath of Lucy's second visit to the Debs' house. Two chapters. Two points of view.
1. Amy

Disclaimer: You know the drill. Angela owns everything that has to do with D.E.B.S, I simply like to play in the background. Also, John Mayer owns and performs "Dreaming With a Broken Heart."  
A/N: We'll start out with Amy's POV and move on to Lucy's. Simple two-parter.

* * *

**Forgot About Forgetting You**

**Amy**

She wasn't coming back. I had finally pushed her too far. She came back for me and I forced her out, friends with guns blazing. Some girlfriend I am.

Was?

The thought of our relationship being past tense hurt. Its sting dug deeper as I caught sight of the diamond studded handcuffs still dangling from the arrow embedded in my corkboard. Yes, some girlfriend I was. She trusted me; I could hear it in her hurt cry from below. Each of the five words had torn my heart, mostly because they were true. With her, I was different.

The person I was with her… I'm not ready to give up on that, not ready to give up on her, on us. I felt too callous to chuckle at that seeing as I had done everything in my power to do the exact opposite. God, it was time to turn these thoughts off.

Closing my eyes to the world, I focused on the feeling of the bed beneath me. Expectedly, the thoughts returned. The bed I had grown accustomed to in the last seven days loomed over my own, the differences stark in my imagination. My downy blue comforter had nothing on her blue, green, and orange blanketing. Her entire room exuded personality – an individuality that no doubt leaked into her bedrooms in multiple lairs across the world. My room screamed of conformity, the awards and sheer amount of blue attesting to my life as a DEB, not as Amy, potential art student.

The bed shattered the silence in the room with squeaky creaks as I shifted onto my side and drew my knees up higher. Effectively curled into a ball and taking up half the space I normally do, I felt the first stirrings of sleep. I clung to it, offering myself completely.

_When you're dreaming with a broken heart__  
The waking up is the hardest part__  
You __roll __outta bed and down on your knees__  
And for a moment you can hardly breathe__  
Wondering was she really here?__  
Is she standing in my room?__  
No she's not, 'cause she's gone, gone, gone, gone, gone...__  
_  
A gasp tore from my throat and several breathy pants followed. I could feel my heart exploding against my chest, its frantic beat rushing blood past my ears at a deafening speed. Desperate, I tore at the blanketing beneath me with white fingertips and ran to the window in a few quick steps. Rustling leaves greeted me, not the smooth, suggestive voice I had grown used to… The warm breeze wove through my hair, not the slender, capable fingers that made my own ache just remembering their feel…

The last quick breath slowed and I could almost feel the chill of the night wrap around it. I shouldn't have hoped. She wouldn't have come back after how I sent her off earlier tonight.

_When you're dreaming with a broken heart__  
The giving up is the hardest part__  
She takes you in with her crying eyes__  
Then all at once you have to say goodbye__  
Wondering could you stay, my love?__  
Will you wake up by my side?__  
No she can't, 'cause she's gone, gone, gone, gone, gone..._

Will I ever see her again? Was that really it? It can't be. One hard decision, right or wrong, shouldn't be able to change an entire lifetime.

Stumbling backwards, I collapsed brokenly on the bed. I knew it was more than one poor decision that sent me on this downward spiral. Maybe a simple phone call to Max saying I had a new angle and the upper hand in my "kidnapping" would have sufficed, or perhaps running off with Lucy instead of staying in town so long. Ah, the wonders of hindsight.

_Now do I have to fall asleep with roses in my hands__?__  
Do I have to fall asleep with roses in my hands?__  
Do I have to fall asleep with roses in my hands?__  
Do I have to fall asleep with roses in my, roses in my hands?_

_Would you get them if I did?__  
No you won't, 'cause you're gone, gone, gone, gone, gone..._

No use looking back now. From now on, it's Amy.

"Amy Bradshaw, DEBS, Sector One." My voice croaked under the words' weight, whispered as they were. This title, it's all I am… all I can be.

There's no more Amy and Lucy; it's not the badass master criminal and the Perfect Score any longer. No more we, no more us. No more her.

_When you're dreaming with a broken heart  
__The waking up is the hardest part_


	2. Lucy

And part two! Oh, and A Fine Frenzy owns and performs "Ashes and Wine."

* * *

**Forgot About Forgetting You**

**Lucy**

Amy… She had been there – hair half pulled back in a ponytail, white shirt riding up slightly, and her plaid skirt hanging lightly on her impossibly thin frame. She had been there and had kicked me out. With guns no less! No explanation. Nothing.

Hadn't it been just yesterday she had indirectly said she loved me?

So much for whirlwind romances... Love royally sucks.

_Don't know what to do anymore  
I've lost the only love worth fighting for  
And I'll drown in my tears, don't they see?  
And that would show you, that would make you hurt like me_

_All the same_  
_I don't want mudslinging games_  
_It's just a shame_  
_To let you walk away_

_Is there a chance, a fragment of light__  
At the end of the tunnel, a reason to fight?  
Is there a chance you may change your mind  
Or are we ashes and wine?_

Hesitantly, I picked up the semi-automatic crossbow that had first drawn us together. At the time, it had offered a false security that I could steal her away, perhaps forever. As fate would have it, I was proven wrong when it just as easily shattered our chances with a single shot taken in a moment of rage. But it hadn't, I had. I placed it back down when my hands began shaking. The tears followed.

So what now? Disappear in Reykjavik for another two years, possibly more, to get over a much bigger heartache? I just couldn't do it; not again. And what about Amy? She'd probably go back to the safe side of relationships – namely men – and the safe side of the law. Add it up and that meant the ex-boyfriend was an option. That'd just be the icing on the cake, wouldn't it, Diamond? You really screwed up this time.

_Don't know if our fate's already sealed  
This day's a spinning circus on a wheel  
And I'm ill with the thought of your kiss  
Coffee-laced, intoxicating on his lips_

_Shut it out_. _I've got no __claim __on you now  
__Not allowed t__o wear your freedom down, no_

_Is there a chance, a fragment of light__  
At the end of the tunnel, a reason to fight?  
Is there a chance you may change your mind  
Or are we ashes and wine?_

Maybe that would be for the best. Who was I kidding anyway? Dating a Deb?

And besides, at least she'd still have someone… even if he wasn't right for her. He wasn't the right gender for one, nor did he have the type of personality Amy needed in a relationship. Taking a moment to come back to reality, I knew I didn't necessarily have the right personality either. The nearly empty Jack Daniels bottle in my grip was proof enough of that; the fact that I hadn't noticed it until now was the last nail needed for this particular coffin.

As the nail nestled in and the full extent of everything happening settled over me, my anger grew until I just wanted to lash out at anything and everything I could reach. My whole life was crashing down again, only harder. Much harder.

But damn it, I'm Lucy Diamond.

"I'm unbreakable," I seethed.

My face a definition of fierce rage, I stalked over to Australia's worst nightmare and slammed the bottle of Jack Daniels down on a stand to the side.

"She thinks I'm bad news? Oh, I'll give her bad news…"


End file.
